This research program is based on work previously done at the University of Vermont which clearly suggests that thin film magnetostrictive material can be used as a two dimensional stress sensor. If ultrasonic waves pass through a biological or anatomical media, the stress pattern recorded in the magnetic media is intimately related to the attenuation of the wave by the media. Thus a magnetosonic image coverter can be built to study both "photographs" as well as "motion picture" of biological media. For example the movement of joints and muscles could be studied by such a sensor. This program is conceived and will be conducted in order to establish the feasibility and usefulness of such a system for biological and anatomical studies.